


Girls Don't

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things girls don’t do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author’s Note: Originally posted September 2005.

Jade lay on the musty couch with his shirt pushed up around his chest and his pants open. His right hand was wrapped around his hard cock and his left hand teased and pinched his nipples. They stung from the abuse he lavished on them, but the pinpoints of pain kept him grounded.   
  
He could still hear them out in the hall, on the other side of the unlocked door. The high, chattering voices of the girls overlapped Hunter’s lower, smoother voice. Jade knew he wasn’t safe in the cramped dressing room. Anyone could walk in, could find him like this. He didn’t care. He needed this release.   
  
Images played before his mind’s eye: Hunter with his hand on her ass, staring down her low-cut top, smiling at her, looking at her like he wanted to fuck her. Jade closed his eyes and tipped his head back, blocking out the strange dressing room with its cracked ceiling and dangerous door.   
  
Alone. He was alone, and he was acutely aware of it. Jade slowed the stroking of his cock, needing to draw this out, needing to experience the gradual build-up and the final release. The bass of the opening band thrummed through the walls, and the crowd’s noise carried as a dull hum. There was plenty of time. Each stroke was deliberate, measured. Lube was everywhere: on his hands, on his chest, on his cock, on his nipples, in his navel, globbing in his happy trail and catching in his pubic hair, sliding down his balls and seeping into the cloth of his shorts.   
  
Jade reveled in the contrast of cold air and cold lube and warm skin, in the friction of skin on skin. It had been so long. He allowed himself to imagine Hunter touching him like this. Jade bit his lip… and imagined touching Hunter like this. He conjured up an old fantasy only to have it dashed by the recent memory of Hunter’s hands gripping her round ass. Anger chased hurt through Jade’s head. Is that what he really wants? He could barely remember the last time they’d shared a kiss, or even the last time they touched. His stomach sank, and his hand stilled.   
  
No. Jade set his jaw and tightened his grip. Whether Hunter was present or not, whether Hunter even cared, Jade was going to take this.  
  
Across the room, the door opened. Jade heard it and froze. He expected to hear a flurry of motion, the slamming of the door, possibly muffled expletives. When none of that came, he raised his head.   
  
Hunter stood with hands behind his back, staring wide-eyed at Jade. Blue eyes darkened as they moved down Jade’s body, taking in his bare chest, his flat belly, his hand wrapped around his hard cock. Hunter shifted his gaze back up.   
  
Steeling himself, Jade dropped his head. He refused to hope, to think of any possible good that could come of the situation. He waited for Hunter to leave and went back to stroking his cock. He let fingers go to his nipples, one and the other in turn, pinching, twisting, playing through the lube. Jade fingered the hair low on his belly before he lifted his hand and squeezed the head of his cock. He spent a moment using both hands to stroke himself, then lowered one to fondle his balls, to roll them between his fingers and cup them tightly. He sighed and arched his back to feel the smooth velvet of the couch move against his skin.   
  
Hands touched his legs, and Jade started. He jerked up, staring wildly at Hunter, who met his gaze with hooded eyes. Hunter slid onto the couch and ran one hand up Jade’s leg, opening his own pants with the other.  
  
Jade waited until Hunter’s hand had slipped past the open fly of his pants before he pushed it away. “No.”  
  
Hurt flared in Hunter’s eyes but was replaced by determination. He shifted forward, licking his lips and parting them.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Jade moved a lube-slick hand to Hunter’s gelled hair. “No,” he repeated, voice rough.   
  
Hunter stopped, staring questioningly at Jade. His fingers tightened on Jade’s thigh, but he waited.  
  
Anger flushed Jade’s face. He stroked his cock unhurriedly, mercilessly now that he had an audience. His eyes roamed over Hunter, over his hair and face, lingering at his eyes and lips and jaw and the hollow of his throat, and then moving down, seeking the definition of the chest hidden beneath the soft black t-shirt, seeking the bulge of tattooed biceps beneath short sleeves, and down farther, to the tangle of dark hair around the root of his half-hard cock, and the large hand stroking that cock.   
  
Finally, Jade arched and shifted to the side. He let go of his cock and gestured to his chest. “Here,” he said gruffly.  
  
Wariness warred with eagerness in Hunter’s expression. Movement was awkward on the couch that was too narrow for two men. Jade watched as Hunter’s body gained inch by inch on him; his erection was near full, and Hunter held it as if to guide it.  
  
Jade wet his lips, tempted. But he refused to submit to that temptation, and he stopped Hunter when he was straddling his bare chest. Jade looked up into Hunter’s eyes as he wrapped a slick hand around Hunter’s cock and stroked him hard.   
  
Hunter bit his lip and hissed. His hands went to the arm of the couch behind Jade, fingers digging into the soft cushion. He stared down with wide hot eyes and thrust forward.  
  
“Is that what you want?” Jade growled. Hunter was here with him, but he’d been out there with them, and part of Jade couldn’t let that go.  
  
Surprise flitted over Hunter’s face. “What?” he gasped.  
  
Jade yanked violently and ground out through gritted teeth, “Girls. Is that what you want?”  
  
Confusion darkened Hunter’s eyes, but he kept his mouth shut.   
  
Releasing Hunter, Jade yanked his t-shirt over his head and dropped it, then narrowed his eyes and shifted to rub his breastbone against Hunter’s cock, holding it to his chest with the flat of his palm. He touched the wet tip of Hunter’s dick to each of his nipples and rubbed his hand up and down the thick length.   
  
Hunter’s eyes narrowed, puzzlement flaring in them, but he gave in and lost himself. Jade watched as he did, as Hunter rocked his hips and thrust between his chest and hand, as those burning eyes slipped shut.  
  
Roughly, Jade yanked Hunter’s pants down to his thighs, exposing his ass. He moved fingers back, exploring the hot cleft, fingering the coarse hair, and finally found the tight, puckered hole. He slid a lubed fingertip around the ring of muscle, then unceremoniously pushed it in.  
  
Hunter gasped and dropped his head.  
  
Jade’s movements became more controlled. His voice was sharp. “You still want a girl, Hunter?” He slammed two long fingers deep into him, seeking the hard knot of his prostate even as he pulled on his cock. “Girls don’t do this.”  
  
Hunter blinked rapidly. Jade’s thumb teased the head, the slit, and the sensitive underside of his cock, and Hunter’s eyes rolled back as he groaned. Jade pulled harder, faster, and fucked Hunter with two fingers. Hunter was close, and he knew it. Jade watched him, his own breathing ragged.   
  
“Come, Hunter, and do it for a man,” he hissed.  
  
Crying out, Hunter came all over Jade’s chest and neck and cheek, thrusting desperately into the mess for the last shudders of pleasure. Jade stroked Hunter through his orgasm, though he pulled his hand away from Hunter’s ass to slide fingers through the mess on his chest and scoop it up. With his eyes on Hunter’s face, Jade pushed his hand between Hunter’s legs and shoved his fingers and Hunter’s own come up inside him. He moved back and forth, scooping and shoving, filling him, making him feel it. What Jade didn’t get inside slid down Hunter’s thighs and stained his black jeans.  
  
Hunter rocked forward to give Jade’s rough fingers better access. His body trembled with the aftershocks, and each touch of Jade’s hand only intensified them. He would have come again if he’d been capable. As it was, he could only mount a weak protest.   
  
“Jade. Stop.”  
  
“No.” Jade continued, collecting it all, pushing everything he could inside Hunter, watching as Hunter squirmed above him, as his cock twitched and tried to rise again.   
  
When he was done, he moved his hands to Hunter’s hips. The anger had melted out of him. Jade’s eyes slid over Hunter’s body, over his face, and he listened to Hunter’s harsh breathing. He was still hard, but that was secondary. He knew those girls out in the hall wouldn’t have done this, couldn’t have. He stroked thumbs over Hunter’s skin and relaxed, smug and satisfied.  
  
Hunter swallowed hard and got his breathing under control, eyes boring into Jade’s. He brought the fingers Jade had used to fuck him to his mouth and, very slowly, cleaned them. He sucked and bit and licked until Jade was quivering, then lowered that hand and guided that arm around his waist. He leaned down, bracing his hands in the couch cushions, and kissed Jade, deep and hot. The flavor of it was musky, dirty, faintly bitter; Jade moaned into Hunter’s mouth.  
  
Jade licked his lips as Hunter broke the kiss, and caught his breath as Hunter breathed into his ear.  
  
“Girls don’t do that, either.” 


End file.
